


Right Place, Wrong Time (Traducción)

by Minamika, Regann



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, College, High School, Hilarity, M/M, Pining, Season 1, Spanish Translation, They meet earlier, gus is the best bff ever
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamika/pseuds/Minamika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regann/pseuds/Regann
Summary: Un Shawn de 17 años tiene un identificación falsa en su bolsillo, una fiesta universitaria a la cual asistir, y una misión de dejar de ser el único virgen en su clase. Desafortunadamente, hay un gran inconveniente, un estudiante de posgrado llamado Carlton lo descubre en el acto. Siendo el humor de la naturaleza cósmica injusta como es, así es como comienza algo que regresara a buscarlos a los dos diez años más tarde -- cuando un Shawn Spencer ya adulto decide darle a la investigación psíquica un intento.





	Right Place, Wrong Time (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right Place, Wrong Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529861) by [Regann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regann/pseuds/Regann). 



> Puede que la traducción no este al pie de la letras, pero estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo. ¡Lo juro!

Shawn Spencer tiene un plan.

Por supuesto, su mejor amigo Gus no piensa que es uno bueno pero Shawn sabe que su amigo esta equivocado. Su plan no solo era bueno, era más que bueno -- era cósmico, sonrió por algo como el destino. Con un mínimo esfuerzo de su parte, todo había caído en su lugar con el tipo de precisión y perfección que le decía que alguien ahí arriba le agradaba -- y quería que tuviera la oportunidad de parrandear como era en 1999, incluso si era cinco (o más) años antes.

"No puedo creer que te haya dejado hablarme sobre esto," Gus gruño por enésima vez, apretó los nudillo hasta que quedaran en blanco mientras acariciaba el enorme auto, con volante de gran tamaño. Era un viejo Ford LTD de los años 70 que una vez fue de color "Champagne" pero se había oxidado a un marrón lodoso; era tan grande como un tanque pero Shawn lo amaba porque el asiento trasero era el lugar perfecto para tener un siesta rápida durante el sexto periodo de Inglés.

"Gus, por favor, no es la gran cosa," Dijo Shawn, actualmente sentado en el asiento del pasajero. Tenia sus gafas solares puestas, filtrando los últimos rayos del sol de California en esa cálida tarde del viernes. "¡No habrá ningún problema!"

Gus apartó los ojos de la carretera el tiempo suficiente para mirarle. "Eso es lo que siempre dices."

"Soy optimista," admitió, inclinando su cabeza hacia el calor de la luz del sol mientras cerraba los ojos. Su ventanilla estaba bajada, y el viento se precipitaba contra su rostro, revolviendo y casi robándole el aliento. Amaba eso."

"Bueno, también dijiste eso sobre el baile de invierno y mira lo bien que resulto," bufó Gus. "Tu padre te castigo por tres meses, y tu madre se negó a rescatarte y cuando tu padre te descubrió tratando de escaparte, te hizo ayudarle con su colección de armas, así que pásate todas las vacaciones aburrido en casa."

Shawn se estremeció ante el recuerdo de ayudar a Henry voltear latón y verter polvo en más de mil dispositivos desgastados, sabia que su padre era el único policía con suficiente mal gusto para reutilizar las balas que había utilizado para la práctica de rango. "Esto no es ni remotamente parecido."

"Uh huh."

"¡Dios esta de mi lado, Gus!"

"¿Cómo te puedes creer eso? ¡Dudo que Dios quiera que estropees un montón de fiestas de fraternidad!"

Shawn se puso en pie y se retorció hasta que pudo sacar su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. "Numero uno, mi identificación falsa llego, ¿cuando? Justo este lunes." Shawn la saco y la admiro, de acuerdo a la pieza de plástico que le costo todo el salario de un verano lleno de trabajo extraños, el tenia 21 años, se llamaba Shawn Steele, y residía en 447 Rococo Ln en Anaheim, California.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y? ¿Y?" Escupió Shawn dramáticamente. "¿Y qué pasa este fin de semana? Es el aniversario de mis padres y decidieron tener un fin de semana romántico fuera de la ciudad -- esto me da la oportunidad perfecta para probar mi identificación."

"Bien, así que estas libre de padres este fin de semana." concedió Gus. "Si eso es todo lo que necesitabas, ¿cómo termine formando parte de tu plan? Podrías ir a una fiesta de la universidad local."

"Pobre, equivocado, pequeño e ingenuo Burton." Shawn estaba sacudiendo su cabeza y haciendo sonidos de "click" con su lengua. "De ninguna manera, hombre, si soy capturado en Santa Barbara, ¡Henry lo sabra antes de que la tinta toque mis dedos! Nunca lo intentare en esta ciudad. Es por eso que se que esto esta cósmicamente predestinado, Gus. El echo de que vas a visitar a tu tía en Laguna Beach y pasa que estas justo yendo a UC Irvine donde resulta que me entere de que habrá una gran fiesta griega este fin de semana... dios, ¡amo cuando un plan se reúne!

Shawn se sentó devuelta en su asiento con un suspiro de absoluta alegría, y una pequeña sonrisa presuntuosa en su rostro. Este fin de semana iba a ser el mejor, totalmente divertido y no tendría que sufrir por eso. Henry no lo sabría y él, Shawn Spencer, finalmente lo haría, finalmente daría el paso, el salto, lo que sea, y dejaría de ser el único maldito virgen de su clase.

Si, Shawn Spencer tenia un plan: tendría sexo. Ojala con una candente rubia, con la moral muy baja.

"Lo que digas, Hannibal," murmuro Gus sacando a Shawn de sus pensamientos tórridos. "Creo que estas loco y solo ruego por dios que no mueras o algo -- no quiero ser yo quien le explique esto a tus padres."

"Gus, estoy herido," dijo enojado Shawn, Incluso mientras se inclinaba para mover el sintonizador de radio. El LTD era tan viejo que tenia un reproductor de 8 pistas y se sintió tentado a hacer estallar una de las cintas Meatloaf del papá de Gus sólo para escapar de la conversación. "¿No me extrañarías? ¡Soy tu mejor amigo!

"Bueno, quizás extrañe la compañía," admitió Gus. "Pero, por el otro lado, no tendré a alguien arrastrándome en cosas como estas o mandarle un mensaje falso de mi madre a la enfermera de la escuela para que sea excusado a sexto periodo de EF o decirle a Patrice Taylor que fui yo quien robo su ropa interior de su casillero, así que -- creo que todo se equilibraría."

Shawn finalmente consiguió una estación donde había música y regreso a su asiento. "Te preocupas demasiado, Gus," amonesto a su amigo. "Nada va a salir mal, lo prometo."

Gus decidió no responder y Shawn regreso su cabeza hacia la ventana abierta, con la cabeza al sol una vez más mientras la melodía de Gin Blossoms' Hey Jealousy inundaba sus oídos con la brisa de la playa llegando a su rostro

Shawn estaba en lo cierto, pensó, ese iba ser el fin de semana perfecto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la universidad, Gus lo dejo en uno de los estacionamientos más concurridos del campus, justo cuando el sol estaba empezando a esconderse por debajo del agua en el horizonte.

"Tienes el numero de la casa de tía Eileen, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Gus mientras bajaba la ventana del auto, mientras conducía lentamente para mantenerse firme con el paso tranquilo de Shawn.

"Si, Gus, lo tengo," le dijo Shawn impacientemente, acariciando su bolsillo trasero donde mantiene su billetera. Junto con el pedazo de papel con el número de tía Eileen, Shawn incluso tenia otras cosas esenciales: su identificación falsa, todo el dinero que tenia y los cuatro condones que había conseguido robar de la enfermera de salud pública de vuelta a casa.

"Llamaras si algo pasa, ¿verdad?" Gus estaba empezando a sonar preocupado en lugar de enojado. "Vendré por ti, no importa en que estúpido problema te hayas metido. (Nota de la traductora: ¡Gus es todo un amor! <3)

"Yo también te amo, Gus," le dijo Shawn, acariciando el brazo oscuro apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana. "Pero todo estará bien. Ve a visitar a tu tía, ¡diviértete comiendo su delicioso pastel de piña y no te preocupes por mi!

"Te veré aquí mañana, a la 1 P.M," prometió Gus.

"Y yo estaré aquí," juro Shawn, haciendo el junior Bobcat saludo para el honor del explorador. "¡No te preocupes! ¡Todo estará perfecto!

Gus le dio otra mirada severa. "Sigue diciendo eso..." Con un ultimo ademan rápido, Gus acelero y salió lugar lleno de gente.

Shawn observo hasta que ya no pudo ver el auto de Gus y entonces sonrió, con confianza metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras se paseaba por la propiedad del campus. Aunque las clases probablemente habían terminado hace mucho tiempo, el campus verde estaba aun ocupado con actividades y Shawn se mezclo, tratando de parecer lo mejor posible solo como otro estudiante más saliendo tarde un viernes por la noche.

Sabía que iba a ser la mitad de la batalla -- mezclarse. La ultima cosa que quería era ser identificado como un estudiante de secundaria antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de usar su identificación. Incluso se vistió especialmente para la ocasión: jeans descoloridos, camiseta de "Whitesnake", franela, y su mejor par de Converse negros. Aunque cerca de su tarifa habitual, Shawn descubrió que la camiseta "Whitesnake" añadió unos años en el gusto musical, y sintió como si había algo que el clásico Chuck decía "Creo que los pensamientos profundos, pero todavía estoy frio."

Ahora que él estaba realmente aquí, Shawn tuvo una ultima pequeña directiva antes de que el pudiera sentarse y disfrutar los fruto de su labor y eso era localizar un totalmente alocada fiesta en la que entrar. Aunque nunca se lo hubiese mencionado a Gus, el conocimiento de Shawn sobre las fiestas en UC Irvine eran solamente teoría; el imagino, sin embargo, que el podría fácilmente localizar alguna una vez el estuviera en la escuela.

No era como si pudiera ser demasiado difícil encontrar una fiesta de fraternidad en viernes por la noche.

Aun tratando de parecer universitario, Shawn camino alrededor del campus hasta que encontró uno de los muchos tablones de anuncios escolares, justo afuera del edificio de la union estudiantil. Examinando a través de innumerables volantes de estudiantes tratando de encontrar compañero de habitación, venta de guitarras, o ofreciendo sus servicios como tutores de español, finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando -- un pedazo de papel anunciando una fiesta en una de las casas locales. Había una tarifa de cinco dólares la entrada -- supuestamente para la caridad -- pero empezaría en un par de horas, a solo tres cuadras del campus principal.

Si se hubiera mirado en un espejo, Shawn habría visto que su sonrisa era tan grande que estaba empezando a eclipsar el resto de su rostro, contorsionándolo de formas extrañas pero probablemente no le hubiera importado. Después de mirar alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba viendo, con cuidado arranco el volante del tablón y lo metió en su bolsillo, solo en caso; de que lo necesitara para algo más tarde.

Necesitaba matar algunas horas, pero la ultima pieza de su plan había caído en su lugar y Shawn no podía dejar de presumir acerca de ello. Tenia que ser el destino trabajando a su favor, lo había decidido; nada más podia explicarlo.

Estaba seguro de que el universo quería que tuviera sexo esa tarde, Shawn fue en busca de algo para comer y algo frio y sabroso como un batido con los cuales fortificarse para la fiesta que habría aquella noche.

**

Carton Lassiter se acerco al ruido, a la casa de la fraternidad repleta de gente con algo cercano al miedo que era casi indistinguible, odiaba las grandes multitudes, especialmente cuando eran hechos por estudiante ebrios y él realmente nunca había disfrutado las fiestas, no durante alguno de sus años en la escuela. Así que no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué se molestaba siquiera en sujetarse a eso cuando tenía muchas otras cosas que podía estar haciendo con su tiempo.

En realidad, sí sabía por qué -- y eso era su compañero de cuarto. Rodney, un ruidoso pero un genio certificado que trabajaba en la escuela de Ingeniería, lo tenia todo pero lo había sacado de su departamento en el campus..

"Has estado trabajando realmente duro, Carlton," había declarado Rodney. "Necesitas relajarte, tener algo de diversion, salir."

"Me estoy relajando," argumento Carlton. "Justo aquí, en mi habitación."

"No, no, no lo estas," argumento Rodney. "¡Lo que estas haciendo es arruinar mi concentración y no puedo trabajar en estas condiciones! ¡Necesito algo de tiempo a solas si quiero terminar alguna vez con esto!"

Ser ruidoso, canadiense y neurótico -- eran una letal combinación en un compañero de habitación, Carlton pensó injustamente. No es que no le agradaba Rodney; de echo, se llevaban muy bien. El problema era que a veces eran simplemente demasiado parecidos.

Al final, después de todo, Rodney lo persuado de dejar su pequeño departamento por un par de horas, argumentando que era probablemente su ultima oportunidad que tenia para disfrutar por el mismo de una fiesta en el campus. Después de todo, eran casi vacaciones de verano y Carlton tendría que ir devuelta a su hogar en Santa Barbara donde pasaría todo su tiempo a la sombra de un detective con un pase de observación: Cualquier información que obtuviera de esos noventa días terminaría la investigación para su tesis y pasaría todo el semestre de otoño preparándose para sus composiciones y defensa de tesis. Luego obtendría su MAS en Criminología y podría perseguir su ultima meta de convertirse en un detective de policía.

Era la gloriosa realidad de ese futuro que estaba acercándose a el fue lo que empujo a Carlton afuera del departamento -- hasta que llegó a la casa de la fraternidad y recordó todas las razones por las que odiaba las fiestas universitarias. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Aun así, ahí esta él y trataría de dar lo mejor de si y darle a Rodney un par de horas de paz, eso había decidido. Era con esa actitud que Carlton había pagado sus cinco dólares para poder entrar, mostrando su licencia para probar su edad y, una vez que había conseguido su pulsera azul para mostrarle al cantinero, entro en el caos que era la "celebración para la caridad."

Tan pronto piso el lugar, quería darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado. Era todo lo que odiaba sobre las fiestas de fraternidad -- demasiado ruidoso, lleno de humo, repleto de gente con demasiados niños ebrios y descuidados. A los veinticinco años, Carlton no podia dejar de pensar en los estudiantes como niños, aun cuando él mismo aun era un estudiante. Eran tan jóvenes y estúpidos e irresponsables, en promedio, tanto que le sorprendía que hubieran podido entrar en una universidad después de todo.

Ni siquiera recordaba haber sido tan joven.

Carlton se abrió paso entre las multitudes, vadeando a través de los cuerpos para llegar a la barra escondida cerca de la cocina de la casa. Aunque no era un gran bebedor, pensó que un poco de valor holandés sería lo único que podría mantenerlo allí por más de unos minutos. Y ya que había pagado su cobertura, bien podría tomar su precio en alcohol.

"Oye," grito mientras alcanzaba el mostrador, actuando como la barra improvisada. El hermano de la fraternidad que estaba atendiendo aparto la vista de su coqueta conversación con una chica linda de cabello oscuro. "¿Qué estas sirviendo?"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Un shot de algo fuerte," replico Carlton. "Y una cerveza."

"Entendido, hombre," él hermano de la fraternidad asintió, rápidamente sirviendo un vasito de shot con Tequila y un vaso plástico con cerveza light. Carlton asintió en modo de dar las gracias y rápidamente se tomo el shot. 

Solo había tomado unos cuantos sorbos a la cerveza cuando alguien se acercó a su lado, obviamente tratando de llegar a la barra también. Desafortunadamente, el espacio en la barra era reducido y "el alguien" empujó su brazo. Carlton tuvo tiempo suficiente para dar un paso atrás para evitar que su cerveza cayera en la parte delantera de su camisa.

"Oye, ¡cuidado!" le aconsejo al tipo, mirándolo.

Él tipo lo miro con remordimiento. "Oh, hombre, ¡lo siento totalmente!" Agarro una servilleta del mostrador y comenzó a limpiar las gotas de cerveza que había en la camiseta de Carlton. "Déjame hacer esto por ti."

Carlton alejo su mano. "Lo tengo," le dijo, tomando la servilleta que tenia y limpiando su camiseta. "No fue mucho."

"Si pero aun así, realmente lo siento." dijo el tipo nuevamente.

Carlton asintió con la cabeza para mostrar que aceptaba su disculpa pero se encontró mirando al niño. Y "niño" realmente era la palabra correcta para él, noto. Era bajito, especialmente comparado con Carlton, y delgado con cabello marrón alborotado y descolorido, y usaba ropa holgada. La única cosa que Carlton podia ver que era dirigida a él era su sonrisa de disculpa la cual era agradable y sincera.

Entonces Carlton noto la pulsera azul que estaba en la muñeca del niño y sus cejas se elevaron.

"¿Estas bebiendo?" pregunto dudosamente.

La linda sonrisa se agrando. "Pues, duh," se rio, agitando su mano con la pulsera. "¡Es por eso que estoy aquí!"

"¿Ordenaste?" pregunto él hermano de la fraternidad mientras el nuevo tipo se acercaba más a la barra -- y más cerca a Carlton, quien ahora estaba acuñado entre una pared, la barra, y él niño.

"Si, cerveza," dijo el niño y el hermano de la fraternidad murmuro algo sobre obtener otro barrilete antes de que desapareciera.

"¿Realmente estas esperando a que me crea a que tienes 21?" Bujo Carlton.

Él niño lo vio con sorpresa, aunque hubo un deje de nerviosismo en sus ojos que hizo que Carlton sospechara aun más. "Tengo la pulsera azul, ¿no? Le enseñe al agradable hombre de la puerta mi identificación y todo."

"Uh huh." 

Él niño le sonrió de nuevo y se inclino sobre el mostrador, tan lejos que sus pies salieron del suelo mientras miraba hacia la cocina. "¿A dónde fue el cantinero?"

Carlton miro al tipo que estaba tendido en el mostrador, con el trasero al aire, y sacudió la cabeza. Si este niño tenia 21, entonces Carlton era un broder collie.

"¿Por qué no me enseñas tu identificación, niño astuto?" Le desafío.

El niño miro hacia atrás sobre su hombro, sorprendido nuevamente. "Si, caro, esta bien," consintió, se enderezo y alcanzando su bolsillo trasero. "¿Qué eres, policía de la moralidad?

"Algo así," murmuro. Carlton no estaba seguro porque estaba preocupado de si él niño realmente tenia edad suficiente para beber aparte del hecho de que él lo había estado presenciando y eso le dejo sentirse incómodo. Supuso que era su fuerte impulso de moral que había obtenido a través de los años o como lo solía llamar Rodney "adoctrinamiento al por mayor y lavado de cerebro religioso" y lo que él llamaba "escuela parroquial." Era probablemente la misma cosa que hacia que quisiera ser policía.

El niño le entrego la identificación con nerviosismo y le tomo a Carlton cerca de tres segundos para saber que era falsa. "Shawn Steele de Anaheim, ¿huh?"

"Ese soy yo," él niño -- Shawn, aparentemente -- dijo.

Carlton sacudió su cabeza. "Así que, ¿Cuánto pagaste por esta falsificación de baja calidad?"

Finalmente, Shawn parecía verdaderamente sorprendido. También se estaba poniendo algo verde a lo que Carlton atribuyo a la repugnante conciencia de que había sido capturado. "¿Falsificación?" Se rio nerviosamente. "¿Qué quieres decir con falsificación? Es verdadera, en serio."

Carlton giro sus ojos. "Hay al menos seis errores en esto. ¡Es ridículo lo falsamente que es esto!

Los ojos de Shawn se ensancharon. "¿En serio?" Comenzó a busca en la identificación los errores que tenia.

Carlton lo hizo reaccionar al agarrar la pulsera azul que tenia él niño. "No lo creo," le dijo fríamente, jalando la pieza de plástico.

"¡Vamos, hombre!" Protesto él niño.

En lugar de responder, Carlton cruzo el mostrador y agarro el cuchillo con el cual él hermano de la fraternidad había estado usando para cortar limones. Manejo hábilmente el cuchillo con olor a cítricos, corto la banda azul del brazo del niño con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca.

"¡Oye!"

Carlton suspiro y maldijo a su moral. Tiro el cuchillo y tomo al niño por el brazo, tirando de él a través de la multitud hacia la puerta principal. "Vamos."

"Oye, oye, oye, ¿a dónde me estas llevando?" Protesto Shawn, luchando para romper el agarre en su brazo. Desafortunadamente para él niño, era delgado y Carlton tenia altura, peso y fuerza de su lado. 

Cuando llegaron a la puerta delantera donde otros dos hermanos estaban revisando las identificaciones y tomando el dinero, Carlton paro y atrajo al niño que luchaba a su lado. "¿Ven a este niño?"

Él vagamente los reconoció de un seminario de nivel medio que una vez cubrió durante su semestre como un TA; asumió que lo habían reconocido por la manera en que asintieron cautelosamente.

"Él no tines 21 años," explico, tirando del brazo de Shawn para enfatizar. A su lado, él niño lo miraba con furia y continuo. "Si trata de entrar de nuevo esta noche, no lo dejen entrar. ¿Entendido?"

Asintieron de nuevo.

"Bien, me alegro de que lo hagan." Agito su mano libre en forma de despedida y arrastro a Shawn lejos con la otra. "Vamos, tu."

"Mi nombre no es "tu," sabes." él niño murmuro a Carlton mientras lo conducía hasta las escaleras, hacia la acera y luego por la calle.

"No, de acuerdo con tu identificación falsa, es Shawn Steele, " respondió secamente.

"Solo porque mi cumpleaños era falsa, no quiere decir que mi nombre lo es," explico él niño. "Mi nombre realmente es Shawn."

"¿Así que admites que era falsa?" Ahora estaban varias cuadras lejos de la fiesta, la calle al rededor de ellos estaba quieta.

"¡Tampoco dije eso!" Con un tremendo estallido de fuerza, rompió el agarre de Carlton en su brazo.

Carlton se detuvo y se giro a verlo: Shawn estaba estremeciéndose y frotándose el brazo donde Carlton lo tenia agarrado.

"¡Ow, ow, ow, ow!" se quejo -- dramáticamente, pensó Carlton. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, de cualquier manera? ¡Creo que me debes eso ya que arruinaste mi noche!"

"Bueno, esto tampoco es exactamente lo que tenia planeado tampoco," dijo de regreso. "Y eso no es de tu incumbencia pero -- es Carlton."

"Así que, Carlton," dijo Shawn, persistiendo con él nombre. "¿Qué eres? ¿Un policía o algo así? Siento que estoy en un capítulo de 21 Jump Street."

"No, no soy un policía," dijo. "Para tu suerte."

"Si, no bromees," se rio.

Como la risa de Shawn se desvaneció, Carlton noto que él niño estaba mirándolo con una extraña mirada en su rostro. "¿Qué?"

"¡Nada, hombre!" Prometió. "Es solo que... hace un minuto tras estabas llevándome a alguna parte o ¿a dónde ibas cuando el estado de animo te golpeo?

Carlton estaba sorprendido porque para empezar no tenia planeado que haría con ese niño; solo sabia que había decidido alejarlo de esa fiesta. "Estoy contemplando llevarte a la oficina de seguridad y reportarte," finalmente dijo.

Repentinamente Carlton tenia a Shawn invadiendo su espacio personal, sus manos finals le daban palmadas en sus hombros. "No, no, Carlton, eso no es necesario," estaba diciendo, hablaba al mismo tiempo que daba las palmadas. "Ya hiciste tu buena acción, me quitaste mi identificación e incluso mi pequeña banda azul. Creo que eso es suficiente, ¿no lo crees?"

Le dio al niño una mirada aterradora pero decidió que tenia razón. Conservaría la credencial falsa de Shawn y lo mandaría por su lado y entonces trataría de encontrar otra manera para matar algunas horas. No es como si hubiera planeado disfrutar la fiesta de cualquier manera. "Si, caro, pienso lo mismo. ¿Pero que tal si hablo con cualquiera de esos chicos de la fraternidad y descubro que trataste de entrar de nuevo? Te hallare y me asegurare que tu RA se entere sobre esto."

"¡Amenaza comunicada y recibida, Carlton! Sere un completo angel por el resto de la noche," asintió Shawn, aun en su espacio pero ya no tocándolo.

"Suena como una buena idea," le dijo.

"Así que , cambio de planes, no fiesta de fraternidad." Shawn sonrió de nuevo y frotando sus manos juntas como si estuviera preparándose para hacer negocios. "¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?"

Carlton paro en seco. "¿Haremos?"

Shawn le estaba dando otra mirada extraña, como estaba esperando de un niño. "Bueno, tu eres él que arruino mi noche de diversion y excitación. Por lo tanto, tu -- si tu, Carlton -- debes ahora entretenerme por el resto de la noche."

"¡No, no debo!"

"Si, si debes," argumento Shawn. "Claramente, tu madre no crio a un chico educado porque mi madre me enseño todo lo que tenia que saber sobre buenos modales y todo lo que esta en el manual de buenos modales."

"¿Quieres ir a la oficina de seguridad, después de todo?" pregunto Carlton. "Estas presionando tu suerte."

Shawn arrojo su amenaza lejos. "No he comenzado a presionar, Carly," le dijo. "Por supuesto, podrías darme de regreso mi identificación y te dejare solo."

"No pasara, niño."

"Bien, entonces..." Shawn se paro a su lado, hasta que su hombro rozaba el brazo de Carlton. No era lo bastante alto para que pudieran frotar los hombros. "Tu misión, que ya aceptaste, es en-tre-te-ner-me por la noche. Siéntete libre de comenzar a partir de ahora."

"Lo hare a tu manera," le dijo Carlton, agarrándolo del hombro una vez más. "Comenzaremos con una divertida visita a la oficina de seguridad."

"Aw, no seas así," protesto Shawn mientras se dejaba ser jalado. "¡Solo piensa en la diversion que podríamos tener! Soy listo, ingenioso, apuesto -- y tengo de muy buena fuente que soy adorable. ¡Podrías hacer cosas malas, sabes!

Carlton paro de nuevo y miro a su compañero. Shawn estaba viéndolo y sus ojos verdes estaban medio cubiertos -- una mirada sinuosa en su rostro juvenil. "¿Te me estas insinuando?"

Su sonrisa se iluminó y los ojos se volvieron humeantes. "¿Quieres qué lo haga?"

Por un momento, no supo como responder; entonces giro los ojos. "Justo lo que necesitaba -- un niño listo. Eso es todo, iras a seguridad."

"Bien, genial, " dijo. "Llévame a la oficina de seguridad. Y cuando me preguntes de donde saque una identificación falsa, les dire que un tipo llamado Carlton me la dio, y también fue quien me llevo a la fiesta de fraternidad donde estaba bebiendo. Creo que eso se llama "contribuyendo a la delincuencia de un menor," ¿correcto?"

"¿Estas amenazándome?" pregunto incrédulo Carlton, parando de nuevo para mirar a Shawn.

"Nope no del todo," le aseguro. "Solo dejando que hagas una decisión informada."

Parado ahí en la quieta calle, Carlton pensó en sus opciones. No es como si estuviera preocupado sobre alguien más creyendo en la historia del niño; era bien conocido con la administración y el departamento de seguridad como para ser un problema para él. Por el otro lado, tanto como le aborrecía admitirlo, él niño tenia razón sobre algo: sus planes para la noche habían cambiado y -- bueno, él niño era entretenido, si nada más.

Y aun necesitaba matar algunas horas más antes de regresar a casa y matar a Rodney por meterlo en este lio en primer lugar.

"¿No tienes amigos?" le pregunto a Shawn, un poco más duro de lo que pretendía.

El rostro de Shawn decayó un poco y Carlton rápidamente se sintió mal mientras el jovencito encorvaba su cabeza y miraba hacia sus pies como si fueran la cosa más fascinante en el mundo. "Bueno, si, por supuesto, que si, es solo que..." Se detuvo y miró de nuevo a Carlton con tristeza, ojos implorantes que ponían muchas mujeres para avergonzar.

Carlton no podia creer las palabras que dijo entonces. "Esta bien, lo hare."

"¿Esta bien?" repitió Shawn, alegre de nuevo. "¿Lo harás?"

"Si, bien," repitió. "Te entretendré. Pero solo por alguna horas, ¡recuerda! Hasta que regrese a mi casa."

"Suena genial, bueno, bien incluso" le dijo Shawn, gesticulando con las manos para ilustrar su aprobación.

"No puedo creer que haya aceptado," Carlton murmuró entre su respiración.

Aun así, Shawn lo escucho. "No te preocupes. Carly. Prometo que vamos a tener el mejor tiempo de nuestras vidas.

**


End file.
